Only Emmett
by Triangulum
Summary: Only Emmett could decorate a tree with Alice's shoes and still live, could escape unscathed after painting Esme's kitchen, ONLY Emmett could make Rosalie cheery. So why did he sometimes feel like he was only Emmett, a second class vampire? Emmett-centric.


**A/N So normally I am a Jasper/Alice fan, and in the middle of my fic Twisted I just got the urge to write about Emmett. This is just basically a character study I suppose, we'll see how it turns out. For the Emmett fans out there, tell me what you think! **

Emmett was the only one of his kind. He loved being the jokester, something along the lines of an epically huge class clown. He was counted on to lighten to mood, especially Rosalie's or Edward's, when either one of them got too serious or whiney. His jokes, however, ended up giving him another reputation that he wasn't too fond of; idiot.

Emmett knew he wasn't stupid, and he thought his parents and siblings knew, too. Ever since they had started school together, he had graduated every time they had. He always knew the answers when teachers called on him, just like they did. He even did his homework without the aid of the internet. Well, he could, but sometimes he just didn't feel like concentrating on the mundane. Because of his sense of humor, he worried that he was sometimes seen as a bit of a moron.

Sometimes when the family was talking, he would be given condescending looks when he asked something. They weren't made in malice, he knew that. The tone they used was patient, as if explaining something to him wasn't boring them, but interesting. That, that made him mad. Emmett thought of himself as a fairly easy going guy. He liked to mess around like a hyper frat boy with him brothers, but during the wrestling, fighting and incessant teasing, he was never offended. Being treated like he wasn't able to comprehend what was going on bothered him. He didn't like feeling like he was at the perpetual kiddie table while everyone else was at the group up table.

Edward knew Emmett wasn't dumb, or so Emmett assumed. Since Edward could see into Emmett's mind, Emmett just figured that Edward had to know. And he did. Edward knew that behind the wit was a keen mind, forever curious. Edward knew that Emmett's humor was a front. Emmett liked to people-watch. Observing the way people interacted gave him a better clue of them. People assuming he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box gave him the opportunity to learn about humans and act like them. Since he wasn't being seen as intelligent, people acted as if he wasn't there, talking freely in front of him.

He also liked to vampire-watch. By just observing, he knew all of the buttons to push, and not to push, with his family. He knew never to tease Esme about cleaning (and to not paint the kitchen electric blue when Esme was out), that Alice will never be ok with him stealing her shoes to hang in trees, that Jasper was fiercely protective of Alice and jokes at her expense had to be very carefully executed. Carlisle was never to be teased on a patient's health, and most importantly, that practical jokes against Rosalie and Edward were generally a suicide attempt unless very, very immaculately planned.

He also knew that his family's capacity for love and compassion was endless. No matter how many times he took a joke a little too far, or teased someone in a way that inadvertently touched a nerve, they would forgive him. They would always know he didn't mean harm, just trying to make someone smile.

Emmett, normally very sure of himself, sometimes still felt like a second class citizen. Keeping with the guy code, Edward always ignored it whenever these thoughts entered Emmett's mind. He politely pretended he couldn't hear it, and left Emmett alone while he tried to work out his self doubt. Once, when Emmett and Edward were the only two home, Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"You aren't useless, you know," Edward said, leaning against the door frame of Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Hm?" Emmett asked. He pretended to be engrossed in his video game, not entirely sure if he wanted to get drawn into a male bonding talk. Edward ignored Emmett's feeble attempt to ignore him and pressed on.

"You aren't useless. And we don't think you're stupid. We just, don't think sometimes," Edward said shrugging. "We're strange creatures, sometimes we can get a little self absorbed. You've been a good influence on everyone here, especially Rosalie. You should have seen her before we got you, she is so much better to be around now. Only you could have done that."

Emmett smiled at that. "I know she's difficult, it's one of the things I love about her."

He wasn't sure if he liked how Edward said that though. "Before we got you" made it sound like he was a stray dog that the family had kept, but never given much thought to. It wasn't until a conversation with Esme, fifteen years after he joined the family, that he really felt welcome.

"You know Emmett," Esme said idly one night while the two of them played a lively game of checkers. "I'm really glad you're my son." Emmett's eyebrows flew up.

"Even after desecrating your kitchen?" he asked. Esme laughed loudly.

"Especially because of that," she said, laughter still coloring her voice.

"Well, I can always redo the entire house," Emmett offered, confused.

"Oh, Emmett, only you," she said, smiling. "You bring a certain _je ne sais quois _to the family. You have a light about you, it brings everyone's moods right up. You're such a good influence on everyone, I don't think I can remember a time where Rosalie has been so content."

"Hm," Emmett said, making his next move. Esme placed her hand over his, which was about to take one of her pieces.

"Emmett, you are a lovely, wonderful son. Even if you made everyone moody, I would still be glad I had you as a son. We love you for you, nothing else."

A slow smile spread across Emmett's face as he leaned around the table to hug his mother.

"And I am very glad to have you, too."

Later that night, as he lay next to his beautiful blonde wife, the same smile he'd wore earlier snuck back onto his face. Rosalie turned, keeping the sheets clutched to her chest.

"Do you really think I think you're stupid?" Rosalie asked suddenly. Emmett looked shocked.

"Uhm, well, no, I guess not. Just a vibe sometimes," he said casually, really not wanting to upset her. She sat up, criss-cross and glared at him.

"Emmett Cullen," she said sharply. "You are not dumb, you know it, I know it, and if the rest of the family doesn't know it, I'll eat my hair dryer." Emmett snorted.

"I know," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, still glaring. He fought laughter again. Whenever Rosalie caved and apologized, it was always with a glare, as if it was burning her pride that she had to stoop so low.

"For what?" he asked, confusion and amusement battling.

"I know I'm selfish…and a little mean…and kind of catty sometimes…and I'm sorry it made you feel inadequate," she said in a rush. Emmett's faced softened as he kissed her.

"You make me feel very, very adequate," he said firmly. "If I didn't know you loved me before, I knew it when I stole your car's engine and you didn't kill me on the spot."

Rosalie huffed. "Only you," she muttered.

"Yup, only me."


End file.
